


Marked

by PizzaNSunshine



Series: Marked: An Eleteo Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Aftermath, F/M, One Shot Collection, Series, Soulmate AU, ancient maru, eleteo, matena, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Maruvian soul marks were rare, even back in Ancient Maru, but legend says that the markings would appear on the arms of two individuals who had developed a bond so strong that it could never be broken. When such a mark magically appears on Elena's arm one day’s, she goes to the best Maruvian magic expert she knows in an effort to discover why, exactly, such a mark has appeared. A series of Eleteo episode aftermath one shots  with a soulmate au twist.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Series: Marked: An Eleteo Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203518
Kudos: 11





	1. Post Race for the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize that my Eleteo Soulmate Au never made it over to AO3! I've been working on my long fic "Diadem of the Sun" and it takes place in this AU. There are references to the soulmark throughout that fic so reading at least the first chapter of this will help.

Elena sighed as she pulled her dress over her head, letting it drop to the floor, leaving her clad only a simple, white strapless shift. It had been a long day–– a long week, really–– and she was beyond ready for it to be over. 

It had started busy, but pleasant enough, with preparations for the Sunflower Festival. Elena had been looking forward to carrying on their old family tradition in honor of her parent's memory. But then the darkness fell like a hammer. Shuriki had returned to finish what she'd started so long ago, and Elena had been through the gamut of emotions–– fear, rage, sorrow, worry, hurt. 

Rubbing at her eyes, Elena closed them. She was so tired of fighting–– fighting to find Shuriki, fighting to protect her kingdom, fighting to make her family and friends understand. She needed to find closure—she needed to deliver justice to her parent’s murderer.

Though she was exhausted, she was thankful to have found bits of happiness and laughter in the midst of the darkness––in stolen moments with her friends, one in particular. 

Swiping a brush from the vanity, Elena removed the hair clip, letting down her hair as she began to idly run the brush through it. Her lips twitched into a small smile as she reflected on how Mateo had taken it as his personal responsibility to make sure she was doing well, always ready with a smile or a listening ear or even a shoulder to cry on. He was one hundred percent there for her in her darkest hour, understanding her needs when no one else could and had stayed by her side through it all—mostly.

The smile slipped, the corners of her mouth turning downward in a small frown as she thought of the conversation they'd had not even an hour ago. 

They'd returned from their search for Shuriki and the Scepter of Night defeated and with very little hope of victory. With that scepter, Shuriki was an even greater threat to the, all than ever before.

And then there was the fact that Mateo had been behaving so strangely––running off alone, obsessing over the Scepter of Night and putting them all in danger. His actions led Shurik’s men right to the scepter piece.

She had never been so disappointed in her royal wizard. It was such a strange feeling considering how close they'd become since her release from the amulet. Though, after talking with him, she understood now that his actions stemmed from his belief that he'd failed her by allowing Carla to fool him so completely. 

She paused as her fist clenched around the brush. She understood that sentiment––all too well.

He felt the need to prove that he could be just as great as his grandfather, and he felt responsible for making sure Shuriki was never able to hurt her or the kingdom ever again. 

She couldn’t deny that she was worried for him. She also couldn't deny that their defeat was just as much her fault as his, considering how she'd failed to secure the scepter piece and run off after Shuriki, putting her friends and the entire kingdom in danger. 

Smirking ruefully, Elena shook her head as she realized she and Mateo were quite a pair. They both had become a bit desperate and reckless after Shuriki's return. It was a good thing they were already committed to watching each other's backs––they needed each other.

As she continued the arduous task of brushing her hair, something in the mirror caught her eye. Elena paused, leaning in to peer more closely at a marking on her left shoulder––not a marking, it looked like––

“A tattoo!?” Elena cried out, eyes popping wide as she examined the intricate swirls and whorls now covering her shoulder and upper arm.

How in the world had she gotten a tattoo without even knowing it? Tattoos weren't common in Avalor, some of the mountain villagers near the ancient Maruvian cities had tattoos in remembrance of their Maruvian ancestors, but it was rare in the city and almost unheard of among the nobility.

The tattoo was perfectly toned to her copper skin, just a few shades darker. Subtle, but still noticeable if her shoulder was bare, though it seemed it would barely peek above the off-the-shoulder ruffle of her usual day dress. A network of vines entwined around her shoulder and arm in a floral pattern. Though she was shocked and a little frightened of the mysterious appearance of the markings, Elena couldn't help but appreciate the exquisite detail in the vines, flowers and––was that some sort of script?

“What in the––” she murmured, eyes narrowing as she shrugged her shoulder forward. She cocked her head to try and see the design, prodding the mark with her fingers to make sure the mirror wasn't playing tricks with her eyes. 

Nope. Not a trick.

Squinting back at the reflection, she examined the strange script woven among the vines and leaves on her arm.

“Is that–– that's Maruvian!” she gasped. 

If the script on her arm was Maruvian then that meant there was some sort of magic at work and if it was Maruvian magic, then there was only one person who could help her figure out what was going on. The one person who had been helping her through the strange world of Maruvian magic for over a year now.

“I have to go see Mateo!”

She turned and dashed to the door, stopping with her hand on the doorknob, just noticing that she was wearing nothing but her white shift. She laughed sheepishly to herself and hurried to shimmy into her dress. Her hair was left hanging about her shoulders, hiding any trace of the strange markings that may be showing above the pink ruffle.

What kind of spell would do this to her? What did it mean? Would it ever come off? Elena was equal parts intrigued by this strange magic and afraid of what it meant. She couldn't imagine that anything so beautiful would have dark intentions––would it?

These thoughts and more flurried through her mind as she rushed through the halls, attempting to act natural as she greeted the servants and guards she passed. It took all of her self control to not to bolt down the hallway, but she had to figure out what was going on before anyone else found out about the strange new mark on her body and started asking questions she couldn’t answer.

By the time she burst through the doors of the library, her heart was racing in anticipation of finding an answer to this mystery. 

Whatever this strange mark was, it couldn't be too bad–– it couldn't be worse than a prophecy of impending darkness and it couldn't be worse than anything Shuriki was cooking up. Surely Mateo would know what it was–– or at least know where to look for the answer.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Elena called out, “Mateo?” as she sprinted across the room and through the workshop door. “Mateo!”

The royal wizard was perched on a stool at his work table, hunched over a book. Mountains of open books littered the surface of the table around him, though that wasn't surprising as he'd been on the hunt for information about the Scepter of Night since a few days before when they had discovered it’s existence—even more so since it had fallen into Shurki’s hands. He startled, springing to his feet at the urgency in Elena's voice and met her in the middle of the room.

Elena paused as she got a good look at Mateo's face. It was white as a sheet and strained–– much more so than he'd been just an hour before.

“Mateo? Are you ok?”

Mateo fidgeted, a hand shooting to his shoulder, rubbing it self consciously as his eyes darted to the ground. “Er–– Y–– yes. I'm fine.” He looked up, his gaze shifting to concern as he noted the panic in her eyes. “Are you ok? What happened?” Mateo took a step towards her, reaching a hand out in comfort, but kept his distance, looking conflicted.

Swallowing hard, Elena pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling a little shy. “S–- something really strange is going on. I was getting ready for bed and found this mark on my arm.”

The color in Mateo's face drained further and he swallowed. “A m–mark?”

“Yeah! It's like a tattoo and it looks like it has Maruvian writing and—”

Her voice trailed off as she noticed that Mateo looked like he was about to pass out, his eyes wide as he tugged at the neckline of his wizard's robe. 

“Mateo?” she asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Mateo? Are you ok? What's wrong?”

Mateo's eyes flicked to hers, locking onto her amber gaze. His gaze softened and he calmed at her touch. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath through his nose. 

“I think I know what the mark is,” he said quietly, “May I see it?”

Elena nodded and pulled back the ruffle from her shoulder, revealing the intricate tattoo, subtle against her copper toned skin. As he examined the markings––goosebumps flashing across her skin where his fingers brushed lightly––Mateo's breath caught in his throat and he tried to swallow past the lump that had formed.

Confused, Elena watched the wide array of emotions playing across his face—surprise, hope, joy, dejection, dread.

“What is it?”

“I–It's a Maruvian soul mark.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Elena stared at him, perplexed. “A what?”

Mateo turned and returned to the cluttered work table, gesturing for her to follow. Picking up the nearest book, he showed it to Elena and pointed out a paragraph that was written in Maruvian. An illustration in one corner depicted two people holding hands, their skin covered in markings, magic swirling around the length of their arms . 

“A Maruvian soul mark. It was rare, even back in Ancient Maru, but legend says that the markings would appear on the arms of two individuals who had developed a bond so strong that it could never be broken. A bond that sets them apart and makes them a strong match, a perfect match. It signified the truest of true love—love that transcends simple romance. Some called it the mark of the soulmate, but soulmate mythos traditionally foretells the match. The Maruvian soul mark magic indicates two people who already have the bond.”

Elena was intrigued, to say the least. 

“Hmmm…What exactly does the writing on my arm say?”

Hazel eyes flicked from the markings on her shoulder to her eyes. “Most of it tells the story of the bond, how it began and each significant moment that strengthened it up until now.” He pointed to the thin strands of Maruvian script snaking around her arm.

Heart pounding, Elenas mind raced with the implications––if this legend were true then that meant––there was someone else who had the same markings? Someone else who was her––soulmate? But who could she possibly have that kind of bond with?

That person would have to be someone she knew better than anyone and who knew her on a deeper level. Someone who supported her, no matter what––and who she supported equally. Someone who stood by her side––as she stood by theirs.

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Elena asked, “So—you said that  _ most _ of the writing told the story. What does the rest of it say?”

Running a hand through his hair, Mateo hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip before he spoke quietly, without looking at her, “This larger script here—” he pointed to a bit of the Maruvian text at the top of her arm that was larger than the rest, “it states the name of the person you share this bond with.”

Elena gasped, a thrill shooting through her. The name of her supposed perfect match was written on her arm, for anyone to see—anyone who could read Maruvian anyways, which was admittedly few. 

She couldn’t decide how she felt about this. She certainly wasn’t looking for love—not the romantic kind anyways. Of course she loved her friends and family, but a romantic entanglement was something she had no time for. She was far too busy learning how to rule a kingdom and defending that kingdom from evil at every turn. And, truthfully, she wasn’t sure that she would even be permitted the luxury of choosing her own match when the time came.

But—she couldn’t help wondering who this mark thought she was so deeply connected to. If this was someone she already shared such an intense, unbreakable bond with then maybe—

“What does it say?” she said quietly, her muscles tensing in anticipation, wondering if her hunch was correct.

A pause. Fear flickered in Mateo’s eyes as he stared wordlessly at the mark.

“What does it say?” she said a bit more loudly, emphasizing each word.

Eyes snapping to hers, Mateo swallowed hard, wringing his hands. “I–it says—” her heart clenched at the worry and dejection she saw on his face. Why would he be so nervous? All he had to do was read a name. Unless—

“Mateo Nicolàs de Alva Rosal,” he whispered hoarsely. He hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Elena,” he said in a small voice. 

Elena just stared. Though her hunch had proven correct, her eyes were wide with shock. 

Mateo? Her—soulmate?

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, warmth spreading through her as she processed this incredible revelation.

Mateo—her best friend who had been the key to freeing her from 41 years of torment? Her best friend who had stood by her side at every turn? Her best friend who understood her on a level that nobody else could? 

Mateo—her best friend who she felt compelled to stand by, encourage and build up at every opportunity? Her best friend who she immediately sought out anytime she was bored, happy, sad, or troubled? Her best friend who she shared a connection with on so many levels she’d lost count?

Of course he was her soulmate. How could she have been so blind? 

But—Elena’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion, peering closely at her best friend—why was he sorry? Did he disagree with the magic? Did he think there was some mistake? That they didn’t actually have that strong of a bond?

Why wouldn't he even look at her?

“Mateo?” she said softly, “Hey––” she reached out to cup his cheek, “Please, look at me.”

He hesitated, but did as she asked. Though his head still hung sadly, he looked up from beneath his dark eyelashes, his large hazel eyes wide and sad, though she thought she caught a glimmer of hope flickering deep in his eyes.

Elena's heart clenched. She couldn't bear to see him in such a state. It reminded her forcefully of the look he'd given her just a few days before when she'd called him out on his irrational behavior surrounding the scepter of night. She knew he was being hard on himself then––berating himself internally for messing up so badly. But what could he possibly have to berate himself about now?

“What's going on, Mateo? There's something you're not telling me.”

His hand shot to the back of his neck and he looked uncomfortably at the floor. “I––I'm sorry, Elena,” he croaked, his voice thick with emotion, “You must be so upset with me. I mean you have so much going on with Shuriki and the council and everything and now this! I promised to be there for you no matter what, to watch your back and help you. But I'm just causing problem after problem. First Shuriki gets away because of me and now my name is permanently etched on your arm because some ancient magic was triggered for who knows what reason saying that you––you! The crown princess has someone like me for a soul mate…I'm nobody and you could do so much better than me. I––I'm sorry.”

Elena just stared, her mouth slightly ajar. He thought he wasn't worthy to be her soulmate? Mateo. The best out of all of them––not worthy? It was ridiculous, really.

“Mateo de Alva,” she said sternly, causing Mateo to startle at her tone, “Now you listen to me. You are not and have never been in any way a burden to me or to anyone else. And aside from one afternoon of irrational behavior––which you have apologized for, and as far as I'm concerned is in the past––”

She began pacing in agitation, her voice rising in volume and pitch, gesturing wildly as she went on, “You've done absolutely nothing wrong. What makes you think that I'm any better than you? Just because I'm a princess? What does that have to do with what's in our hearts? I'm just a girl who tries to do what's right, and you're just a boy who does the same––way better than me most of the time. How many times do I have to tell you that you are good and precious and worthy? You do not see yourself clearly! Because if you did, then maybe, just maybe, you'd see what I see.”

Mateo watched her pace, eyes wide at the passion with which she spoke. She had always been his greatest defender and biggest cheerleader. But there was something different about her words this time. The conviction was so strong––so believable. He watched her intently as she moved back and forth across the room.

“And what is it, exactly, that you see?” he said quietly.

She paused and whirled to face him. “What?” 

“I said,” he repeated a bit louder, taking a half step towards her, “What exactly is it that you see?”

Her eye met his, their gazes locking and, taking a step nearer, she said, “I see a boy who is so passionate about his dream he was willing to defy a tyrant to see it come true. I see a boy with a courageous heart who was willing to risk everything to see his kingdom freed and a princess he barely knew restored to her throne.”

Mateo's heart thundered in response to the sincerity and passion with which she spoke. A spark of hope kindled in his heart as he listened.

Another step closer. “I see a boy who has been loyal, faithful and true––my faithful friend and steadfast partner in so many things over the years––”

Mateo could scarcely believe his ears as she spoke. She truly believed these things about him?

They drifted closer together, as if in a trance, “I see a boy who I can trust to accept me as I am. Who stands with me when I'm difficult. Who always has my back and has been there for me, no matter what. I see a boy I've come to need for so many reasons––”

Heart racing, blood rushing in his ears, Mateo felt the world shift but she was in perfect focus. As she continued, he searched her face, taking in the conviction burning in her eyes, his gaze lingering on the fascinating way her lips moved as she spoke.

“And you,  _ querido _ , are everything––”

She was so close now, he could feel her breath in his cheeks. Something ignited in his core at those last words, the passion with which she spoke, the way she called him  _ querido _ , and the way she was looking at him––

Without a further thought, Mateo lunged forward, cupping her cheeks between his hands, silencing her as his mouth covered into hers in a heated kiss. Elena gasped, too stunned to move. 

And as quickly as it had started, Mateo pulled back, wild eyed and panicked as he looked at his best friend who stared back at him, wide eyed with shock. 

Before Mateo could even utter the apology bubbling to his lips, Elena's expression shifted, her eyes smoldering, capturing him in her gaze. The tension was thick as they stared at one another a moment longer before something clicked and they threw their arms around each other, their lips crashing together.

This time Elena didn't hesitate for a second, her fingers tangling in his curls as she returned the kiss, her lips parting for him and Mateo could taste the passion and desire on her tongue, his confidence boosted as his hands feverishly explored the softness of her arms, her back, her hair–– 

Heat raced through his core as he kissed her desperately, hardly daring to believe that he wasn't dreaming. 

But she was real and warm, her body pressed up against his. Her lips moving urgently in perfect sync with his own. His hands slid down to the curve of her waist as he pulled her impossibly closer.

After several moments––or perhaps hours––possibly days––time had ceased to exist––the urgency gradually slowed into a soft, sweet, tentativeness. Kissing her was like magic––wondrous and full of light. It felt so right, like he'd found some part of him that he hadn't even known was missing. 

They broke apart, never breaking eye contact as they watched one another. Mateo grinned sheepishly and said, “I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry––”

Elena silenced him with a finger over his lips, smiling softly as she said, “I'm not.”

And as if to prove her point, she leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

“So…” Elena started, her eyes twinkling, “I showed you mine. Now I want to see yours.”

“Mine?” Mateo asked, slightly dazed from the kiss, “Oh! My mark! Right…Sorry, that kissing thing is going to take a little getting used to. ” He blushed furiously, saying, “Its not as easy to get to mine as yours. I'll have to––er––unbutton my shirt.”

Grinning, Elena ruffled his hair affectionately. “You are so silly, it's not that big a deal. We've been to the beach together, you know. I've seen you with your shirt off.”

Blushing more deeply, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid one arm out, revealing a nearly identical tattoo to the one on Elena's shoulder.

Elena looked closely at the mark, eyes alight with wonder. Mateo shivered as she ran gentle fingertips over the intricate vine and script pattern.

“Wow,” she breathed, “It's exactly like mine, except––” she drew a little circle with her finger over the larger script at the top, “—that part is a bit different.”

“Well, it should be. That’s the part that announces to the world that Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores of Avalor is my soul partner.”

“Soul partner?” she whispered, glancing up at him, “I––I think I like the sound of that.”

Mateo smiled, “I think I do too…”

“But wait, does it really say all of that? ‘Crown Princess Elena of Avalor’?”

“Yes, word for word.”

“But I won't be a princess anymore when I become queen.”

“True, but if I understand this magic correctly, these marks will continue to change throughout our lives as our bond grows,” he gestured to the picture in the book on the table where the two little people had marks covering their entire arm. “The story of us will continue to grow throughout our lives. Eventually we'll have marks all the way to the palms of our hands.”

Elena raised her hand in front of her face, squinting as if to imagine what it would look like covered in Maruvian tattoos. She giggled, “Oh, this will be so scandalous. A princess––or I'll probably be queen by then, I suppose––with an entire arm covered in Maruvian tattoos.”

“Not only that, but your royal wizard will have an identical matching tattoo. Whatever will the court gossips make of that?”

Laughing, Elena said, “Forget the gossips. What will Esteban say?” 

They laughed together at the mental image of the court making a scandal of the magical markings on their sovereign’s arm, until Mateo said, “I would understand if you want to cover it though. I know that as a Royal there's propriety––”

Elena fixed him with a glare, “I will do no such thing. I am not ashamed of this, her gaze softened and she reached out to caress his cheek, “and I am certainly not ashamed of you _. _ ”

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch, murmuring, “Thanks, Elena.”

“Of course,”she said softly, brushing her tumb along his cheek bone, appreciating the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips.

“Sooo…” Mateo said, uncertainty flickering in his eye, “What exactly does this mean for us?”

Straightening, she took his hands in her own and looked him in the eye. “Well, honestly? I'm not sure. This is all so new. I don't think either of us was really looking for love–– not like that anyways.”

Mateo shook his head earnestly in agreement, squeezing her hands. “No, until I discovered the mark a few hours ago, it had never even crossed my mind that things could be––er––more? Different? You're my best friend, Elena, the most important person in my life.”

Her heart fluttered at his words. Hearing that she was so important to him made her inexplicably happy. They were best friends with a connection so deep, a bond so strong, it triggered ancient magic and couldn't be broken.

“But,” she continued, cradling his face in her hands and smiling softly, “one thing I do know, I'd like to find out what it could mean––for us.” She kissed him gently.

He slid his arms around her waist, leaning into the kiss, his heart feeling lighter than it had in days. They still had Shuriki to catch and the Scepter of Night to find, but in the midst of all of the uncertainty, having this new understanding of the depth and certainty of their love for one another was a comfort and a source of strength.

Touching his forehead to hers, he murmured, “I think I'd like that too.”


	2. Mid Song of the Sirenas

Mateo rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, sighing in frustration as his eyes followed the intricate moulding designs sprawling like a web across the room. Dim moonlight poured in through the elegant arched windows, bathing the room in its faint, otherworldly light.

It was the middle of the night, he was lying in arguably the most comfortable bed in the Realm at the summer palace and, yet, Mateo couldn't sleep. Truth be told, not sleeping wasn't particularly strange for the young royal wizard. He was used to keeping odd hours. The trouble was that at home—at the palace in Avalor City—he could find relief for his overly active mind in the sanctuary of his workshop until sleep found him. 

He didn't have that luxury here. He'd brought only the minimal potions ingredients, his tamborita, and just one spellbook after Gabe and Naomi had teased him endlessly about how he was supposed to be going on vacation, not establishing a branch of the royal wizard's workshop in every corner of Avalor.

So there he was, having a sleepless night with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling while his insides churned with worry and anxiety. At first, he assumed the anxiety was from the excess of nervous energy that had no path of release as he was kept from his work, but he felt—strange. Like a weight had settled in the pit of his stomach, nameless worries and fears gnawing at the edges of his mind. 

He'd been having odd flashes of emotion for awhile. And they'd been growing stronger by the day. Truthfully, he couldn't make sense of it.

Sure, he had plenty to occupy his mind. Shuriki was on the loose and she had the Scepter of Night. Not only that, but she had been spotted near Nueva Vista that day. 

They were all in danger—especially Elena.

Distracted by the mere thought of her name—his soul partner’s name—his mouth curved subconsciously into a small smile. In spite of the chaos and trouble, the past few weeks with her had been like something out of a dream. Well, a dream within a nightmare, really. But still.

He'd hated sending her off to Vallestrella for scepter training alone. One, they'd been a team in that area from the very beginning. Plus, he'd always been there to watch her back. It felt—strange. Wrong. Like wearing his boots on the wrong feet. To be apart like that. But, he agreed with Quito Moz that her focus was of the utmost importance and if that meant him staying behind, then he would. He knew that between the jaquins and the sunbirds, she was as safe as could be.

And then there was the fact that he had her name magically and permanently marked on his arm. 

Though they both agreed that the appearance of the soul mark didn't mean anything had to change between them, Mateo couldn't help feeling an acute sense of loss whenever they were apart. Conversely, her presence brought exponentially more joy than before while her absence was almost painful to bear. 

Mateo vaguely wondered if the flashes of worry and fear were somehow related to the bond? 

The dream came when she returned to the palace from training every night. She would seek him out and tell him all about her training that day. He'd quickly figured out the pattern and had taken to having a pan dulce and coffee waiting for her. They would sit curled up together on the small sofa in the library, and he'd listen to her recount her adventures. It had become such a comfortable habit, he felt out of sorts now they were on vacation and their schedules had become out of whack.

Sometimes she'd end up laying her head on his lap and doze off mid sentence. Mateo didn't mind though. He liked watching her sleep. Her face was so peaceful, as if all of her burdens were lifted from her shoulders and she was free. Even if just for a short time.

In spite of these pleasant thoughts, Mateo flinched, sitting upright as a sudden stab of icy fear completely unrelated to the pleasant memories pierced through his heart, leaving him reeling. His eyes flew around the dark room seeking out the danger. 

What was that? Where had that even come from?

As the fear passed, his eyes stung. Like he was about to cry. Followed quickly by that sinking knot of dread in his stomach.

What in the—

He leapt from his bed, peering around the darkness as his heart thundered in his chest. Something was wrong, but whatever it was remained lurking in the shadows of his mind, just out of reach. 

Some instinct inside him nagged at the back of his mind, telling him to go check on Elena—what if she was hurt? Or—dark panic pooled in the pit of his stomach as the thought of Shuriki somehow infiltrating the palace occurred to him. 

He didn’t even want to imagine what might have happened. He just kicked on his slippers and threw his dressing robe over his pjs, grabbing his tamborita as he dashed across the hall to the door he would have known belonged to his soul partner even without having wished her a good night just outside it a few hours ago.

Such a panic had overwhelmed him that he didn’t even bother knocking, he just burst through the door, calling out, “Elena? Elena! Are you ok?”

Just as the door burst open, Elena, who had been tossing and turning and feeling rather miserable in her bed bolted upright with a cry of fright. 

“Mateo?” she called out into the darkness, her tone tearful, her hand over her heart as she tried to calm her ragged breathing. “Is that you?”

Relief flooded the young wizard as he heard her voice—she was safe. 

“I—I’m sorry Elena,” he started, feeling sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck and moved closer to the bed. “I should have knocked. It was just—I thought—” his voice trailed off and he looked away. This was so ridiculous. He’d panicked over literally nothing. She was going to think he was crazy!

Her own worries forgotten for the moment, she peered curiously at Mateo, her head cocked to one side. “What?” she asked quietly. “What happened?”

He sighed, shaking his head and looking away. “I—nothing happened. I was in bed just minding my own business. You know, one moment I was tossing and turning, wishing I was home so I could be in my workshop and the next I was panicking that you were scared or hurt or something.” He chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair. “Pretty dumb, huh?”

Elena stared at him in disbelief. The truth was—she _had_ been spiraling, worry and fears growing exponentially by the second as she became lost in her own thoughts. 

"I—I'm fine—" she began, scrunching her eyes closed as she took a ragged breath through her nose. She wondered why she was lying to Mateo of all people. If anyone would understand, he would. She was being silly. 

She opened her eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks, as she corrected herself. "Actually, no. Mateo, I'm not fine. Not even close."

Weird sixth senses all but forgotten, Mateo, of course could see she wasn't fine. And as she admitted it out loud, his heart twinged for her and he took an involuntary step closer, a hand half reaching to her.

"What is it?" he asked, immediately crawling onto the bed beside her and wrapping her in his arms when she reached back for him. "What's wrong, Elena?"

Automatically curling up into his side, Elena almost cried from relief— though she wasn't exactly sure why. Sure, it was a recent development, but it wasn't anything new. Even before discovering the soul marks, late night talks with Mateo had been a regular thing, but now? Well, more often than not, they ended with her falling asleep in his arms.

He kept her grounded when she woke up screaming from a nightmare and she never had to explain a thing. He just—understood.

Mateo held her quietly, his cheek resting on her head as she settled in, snuggled comfortably against his chest.

She smiled, her heart calming as she listened to his steady heartbeat—steady like his gentle presence. She breathed in his scent—the calming scent that was so—Mateo, and simply rested in the warmth of his arms—arms that were quickly coming to become so much more to her than than simple comfort. They were safe. They were home.

“So…” Mateo murmured, giving her a little squeeze, “what's bothering you?”

Elena was quiet a moment as she tried to sort through her racing thoughts. “Hmm?” she asked, teasing, “Whatever makes you think something's wrong?”

Chuckling quietly, Mateo shrugged. “Oh I don't know,” he said lightly, “Just a wild hunch."

Elena didn't think long on this—the idea that he'd known to come check on her in the dead of night. It just felt natural to her that he would know something was up with her. In spite of the storm cloud of thoughts and worries plaguing her, that lone thought made her happy. 

The truth was, she'd wanted to see him—to talk to him—but hadn't wanted to wake him. That he was here now was a relief. She sighed.

“I don't know, Mateo. It's a lot of things—and that's the problem, I think.”

Mateo's heart clenched as she launched into the substantial list of worries that plagued her—her voice thick with tears barely held at bay. He simply listened, idly stroking her hair, instinctively knowing that she just needed to talk.

The worry for her family—including himself and their friends—with Shuriki suddenly stalking them so far from home. The old struggle between her desire for revenge and her desire to do what's best for the kingdom. The fear for what would happen to her kingdom if she should fail and it fell into Shuriki's hands. 

“And then there's this whole thing with the sirenas!” she wailed. “I am so confused!” She buried her face in his chest.

Mateo was quiet as he thought about everything she said before asking, “Why, exactly, are you confused?”

Sighing, she tilted her face back towards him, “I—I don't know what to believe! What to even think! On the one hand, my instincts are screaming at me that everything Marisa said about the sirenas is the truth—“ her voice trailed off, though the silence was thick with what had been left unspoken.

“But?” he prompted gently.

She sighed, burying her face in his chest, “But,” she started, her voice muffled until she pulled back to look at him, sorrow and anguish etched upon every feature of her lovely face, “But, then there’s Cristobal. How can I ignore the fact that his parents were killed in a sirena attack? How can I fight him on this when I know exactly how it feels to have lost my parents and want revenge on the one responsible?” Her voice broke as the tears spilled from her eyes.

Mateo’s heart broke for his soul partner as he held her in his arms while she sobbed, murmuring quiet hushing noises and rubbing her back soothingly. She was so young, but had the burden of an entire kingdom on her shoulders. He hated that for her and wished there was something—anything—he could do to lighten that burden, even just a fraction.

He settled for holding her just a little closer and murmured, “For what it’s worth, I think you’re right about the sirenas. Everything Marisa says matches up with the facts. But—“ he sighed, “I know that doesn’t change the fact that you are at odds with your cousin.”

Elena made a small noise of agreement, her cheek resting on his chest. Her eyes closed tightly, she exhaled sharply through her nose, clenching the fabric of his pajama shirt in one fist and continued, her voice shaking with emotion, “And then there’s the fact that I have a REALLY bad feeling about tomorrow. Like my gut is telling me that this parade is a bad idea. A really bad idea—“

“You know,” Mateo interrupted, “In spite of the many panic attacks I’ve had over your crazy, impulsive ideas,” he poked her in the side, earning a small, muffled giggle from the princess in his arms, “your instincts are usually spot on. You really should listen to them. Though, either way, I support you. I’ll be right there with you and so will the others. We’ve got your back, Elena.”

“I know,” she sighed, “but again, how can I argue with my cousin who has been through so much? And my people? How can I disappoint them? But—in spite of that?” she swallowed hard, her arms slipping around Mateo, clinging to him like a lifeline, “I’m scared, Mateo.” she whispered in a small, childlike voice. 

“Awww. Elena—“

That crack in her armor, the small vulnerable voice was nearly Mateo’s undoing. He couldn’t bear to see his strong, brave best friend suffer so. 

Holding her closer, he said, “Don’t worry _querida_. I swear, I’ll be right there beside you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” he rested his cheek on her forehead, and murmured, “no matter what, remember?”

Elena smiled in spite of herself. It was a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

The truth was, Mateo was worried too. His gut told him that with Shuriki having been sighted in the area, the last thing Elena should be doing was parading about publicly, even with himself and the others right there by her side on guard and ready to spring into action. The air. It just felt—dangerous.

But he also understood how important it was to her to be there for her people. She was the crown princess and had to be strong. Besides, they were so far from Avalor City, most of the residents of Nueva Vista had never even seen the crown princess in person. So, tomorrow, he would walk into danger with her and do his damndest to protect her. 

But tonight? Tonight he would simply be there to comfort her in whatever way she needed. He held her close, quietly stroking her hair with one hand as he listened to her breathing settle.

“Thank you, Mateo,” she whispered. “I know I can always count on you to be here for me.” Her whisper trailed away as sleep finally came to claim her.

“No matter what,” he murmured, his eyes growing heavier by the second.

And the pair drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in each other’s arms. The morning would bring its own problems, but for tonight—tonight they had each other, and that was a comforting thing, indeed.


End file.
